User talk:CrazyWords
/Archive 1/ Re: The warning still stands, do not instigate/harass other users. As for archiving, simply create a new page User talk:CrazyWords/Archive 2 (your next one and cut and past the earlier talk page into it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:01, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your topic is Hidden Letters, and your deadline is this Saturday. The fusion is rising, and they have no supplement. Despairing, I emerge, awaking the last generation. 00:52, April 27, 2015 (UTC) A narrator finding hidden letters. The fusion is rising, and they have no supplement. Despairing, I emerge, awaking the last generation. 02:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, about the wordmark thing, I'm not sure, because my laptop is still broken, and there's a ridiculously small hope of it being fixed, and unfortunately, Photoshop is not working anymore! Please don't expect too much, because myself, I'm not sure if can do it, but I'll try. RuckusQuantum 05:00, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Spinoffs Hey, if a spinoff comes from before 2013 (when the rules on spinoffs were introduced), it's immune from being deleted as a spinoff and shouldn't be marked for review for it. Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:43, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude. Yes, I wrote "Cold, Dark Places". First pasta I've ever written! My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 20:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Finals Hey Crazy! I left the link on your blog, but just in case you missed it or something I thought I should post it here. My story for the finals of your competition is here! Abortion and Contraception Clinic. I hope you enjoy it! Natalo (talk) 01:27, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey I would read your story, but it got deleted. I'll check the writer's workshop. USER~TALK~EDITS 07:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello Mr. Head Administrator of Creepypasta for Kids Dude, I am a bit miffed at you. The haunted abortion clinic was an idea I have been working on for some time. I assume you saw that I had proffered it up for the collaborative pasta. I guess that made it up for grabs but I did have a rough sketch written. Oh well, I guess I'll have to keep my ideas a bit more guarded from now on. Anyway, if you get a chance will you take a look at this heart warming and tender coming of age story and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher I am not sure how familiar you are with my work, put I pull no punches and take no prisoners, so be prepared, I am the Humboldt Lycanthrope after all. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Useless Undos Recently, I've seen you undo constructive edits a couple of times. See, for example, this edit. It fixed a typo, was undoing it necessary? Please ensure edits are non-constructive before you undo them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:02, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I apologize for that. I thought it was the other way around, where he changed it to "peron's". I apolgize. Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 15:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::Once again you have undone an edit that was correct "used to" and "breathe too" were both correct. Be more cautious when undoing edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::On my computer, it showed that he "used" to "use". Which would have been correct. It didn't say anything about "breath too"...Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 22:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::::The story is told in past tense and the phrase "used to" is actually correct as it implies an action in the past that they once did. As for "too", that word is used to indicate quantity, as in he is trying not to make "too" much noise. Unless you are completely certain an edit is incorrect, do not undo it. A final note, computers have notably bad grammar systems and they tend to try and change region-specific spelling when both forms are correct. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:43, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Already did Holmes. Re: Sigs Looking at it, Im not sure what is going on with it. This might be a question better suited for Underscorre as he's more versed in tweaking signatures. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Please Help! Fixed here, although you may want to change the colour of that "C", as it's pretty difficult to read. There's an issue with the background colour which I haven't fixed (IDK if it was intentional), but just let me know and I'll be happy to correct it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :In case you're wondering, by the way, the issue was that you hadn't added the ending quote marks on the style attribute, meaning the other span tags were being interpreted as attributes by your browser. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Fine then, just copy this code in source mode: CrazyWords I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :IMHO, you should make the "C" slightly darker coloured, but that's just me. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Crediting Please don't add the By-user template unless they've indicated that they wish to be credited (if they signed it then feel free to add the template). Some people upload stories that they didn't write, and some users just don't wish to have their name at the bottom. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 18:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :K, thanks Jay! CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 18:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Reviewing Hey Crazy, I've known that you are pretty good at reviewing. I was hoping to know if you could review my stories, my current one is The Silent Chalkboard and if you're not too busy, I edited my other pasta Radio Music so it seems better and more realistic. If you don't want to do any of these it's fine, I was just wondering if you had the time. Thanks, RynaTheBush (talk) 21:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush RE: Sorry about how long this response has taken, I'm working on something IRL currently, so I might not be able to review it for a bit, sorry. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Here's my latest reading , dude. You have a talent for micro-horror, I hope you do more in the future. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 19:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Blonde vs Black I don't recall ever describing the corpse as having black hair. Are you sure you are not thinking of my description of Susan Atkins aka Sexy Sadie, as "raven haired"? Your story is not coming up, did you spell it right? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: It sounds like a decent idea, but let's hold off until we finish working out our guidelines. We'll be addressing this in the next day or two, and then you'll be able to submit your idea. Jay Ten (talk) 01:52, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll talk with the others and see what people think. Unfortunately, I'm not at my computer right now (I'm on an iPad right now) so it'll be an hour or so before I'm able to properly talk to them about it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, we've been discussing amongst ourselves, and we think there are a couple of rule changes that could be beneficial to the contest. #Lengthen the time limit. 48 hours seems like too short a time to read the source material, think of an idea, to write, and review a pasta, especially if said pasta is a "niche" thing. Increasing the time limit could result in higher quality stories, whereas the lower time limit could discourage possible contributors. #Cut the finalist phase. There aren't a huge amount of fairy tales that would work well in this format, and we've updated the rules on finals somewhat. :If you could let me know how you feel about those changes, I'd greatly appreciate it. :Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hair color Young man, I am offended! A poor murdered girl is laying there in the dirt and all you can think to do is look at her pubic hair and ask if she is a natural blonde? Have you no couth or sensitivity? Ha ha ha ha. Yup, guess she's a bottle blonde! Seriously, I have been with some blonde girls whose pubes were pretty dark, though, black is pushing it. (They don't usually get sun bleached down there) I just love using the word black and use it every chance I get in my pastas. You'll probably notice now that the sky is always black, his mouth is a gaping black maw, the black shadows are growing longer. E. A. Poe does the same thing. It just makes things darker and creepier sounding. Sorry about your story. Put it in the writer's workshop and I'll give it a look. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Just noticed this fairy tale contest thing you are doing I am not around much--busy, busy, busy--but I'd love to darken a fairytale (I've done it before, see Rumpelstiltskin). So, would you be so kind as to let me know on my talk if you get this up and running? Thanks HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC)